Dolls
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Pan and Bulla just wanted to have fun and play dolls. Yet no matter what they do together, they always end up teasing each other. (Fluff, one-shot, and mentions TxP and GxB. I was bored and wanted to write something cute. A friendship tale between Bulla and Pan.)


Hello! Welcome back to my newest story, Dolls!

* * *

**Summary: **Pan and Bulla just wanted to have fun and play dolls. Yet no matter what they do together, they always end up teasing each other. (Fluff, one-shot, and mentions TxP and GxB.)

* * *

**Ages:**

**Trunks: **8

**Goten: **8

**Pan: **7

**Bulla: **7

* * *

**Rating: **K+ since there is minor romance mentioned and it's a fluff.

* * *

**Note: **I just wanted to right something cute so I made this. The only people in it is really Pan and Bulla but other characters are mentioned. It's late and I had nothing better to enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT in anyway. Sort and simple.

* * *

**Story Time!**

* * *

A seven year old Bulla smiled as she played with her dolls. From the floor, a seven year old Pan was on her stomach lazily watching Bulla make the dolls interact.

"Pan, why don't you play with me?" Bulla suggested, offering Pan a blonde doll.

"That doll looks like Marron." Pan pointed out, motioning towards the pink dress the doll had on. Bulla raised a brow and looked at the doll closely.

"I guess you're right." She said quietly before bursting out laughing. Pan laughed a bit too.

"Well do you want to play with the Marron doll?" Bulla asked. Pan shrugged and got up from the floor.

"Why not," Pan said as she grabbed the blonde doll. Bulla grabbed a brown hair doll and made it interact with the Marron doll.

"Hey Blondie," Bulla said in a fake man voice. Pan looked at Bulla blankly.

"What?" Bulla asked seeing the look Pan was giving her.

"You make a terrible man voice." Pan snickered. Bulla sighed and blew the bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Pan." She mumbled. After about ten minutes, Bulla got an idea.

"Oh my god, I will be right back Pan!" Bulla exclaimed. She threw her doll on the ground and rushed out her bedroom door. Pan watched Bulla leave and tilted her head.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Bulla came back into her room carrying a box and saw that Pan was back on the floor lying on her stomach. She was just watching the doll house lazily as if Bulla was still playing with her dolls. The only difference this time was that Pan was banging the Marron doll's head on the ground.

"Wow, is this what you do when I'm not around?" The blue haired seven year teased.

"I was bored and your T.V. isn't working." Pan answered simply. Bulla pouted a bit seeing the teasing failed.

"Well my mom is the best." Bulla stated proudly. She placed the box down and sat next to Pan. Pan got up and tilted her head at Bulla.

"What did she do this time?" She asked. Bulla smirked. She collected all of the dolls and placed in her toy chest. Bulla opened the box and showed Pan what was inside. Pan peered in and grew confused.

"More dolls." Pan said simply. Inside the box were ten dolls. Six of them looked like adults while four of them looked like kids.

"Not just any dolls. They are us!" Bulla exclaimed happily. She reached into the box and pulled out two of the kids. One had blue hair and the other had black hair. The blue haired doll wore something Bulla would wear while the black haired doll wore something Pan would wear. Bulla smirked as Pan's confused expression as Bulla handed Pan her doll.

"I got my mom to make us all dolls. She made you, me, Trunks, Goten, Goku, and all of our family! That's doll Pan and this is doll Bulla. Cool right?" Bulla explained.

"Oh wow, cool." Pan said simply.

"You know, from any other girl I would expect cheers of joy. But coming from you that means the world since you are this fighting girl." Bulla laughed. Pan smirked and laughed a bit. Bulla dumped the remaining dolls of her and Pan's family out on the floor. Surprisingly, Pan didn't rip of one of the doll's head. Maybe because it was the dolls were Pan's family and close family friends. Or another reason was she was in a calm mode or just trying to be nice to Bulla. Either way, Pan didn't rip a doll's head off. After twenty minutes, Bulla got an idea. She picked up doll Pan, who Pan had placed down to go to the bathroom, and doll Trunks.

"Hey Pan, I got something to show you!" Bulla yelled. Pan mumbled a reply from the bathroom door. Bulla heard the toilet flush and running water for about twenty seconds before the grumpy seven year old exited Bulla's personal bathroom.

"What Bulla?" Pan asked annoyed. Bulla showed Pan doll Pan and doll Trunks.

"Alright so you have mine and Trunks' dolls, so?" Pan asked. Bulla smirked when Pan blushed because Bulla made the doll Trunks and doll Pan kiss.

"I hate you!" Pan exclaimed, covering her face.

"I know you mean love!" Bulla laughed. While Bulla was laughing, Pan grabbed doll Goten and doll Bulla.

"Oh look at me! I'm Bulla Briefs and I am madly in love with my best friend's uncle!" Pan said trying to sound like Bulla as she made the two dolls kiss. Bulla blushed madly.

"See! Not so fun is it!" Pan pouted.

"Alright, point made." Bulla sighed in defeat as her best friend placed the dolls down.

"Ha!" Pan smirked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just bug the boys." Bulla suggested.

"Oh sounds fun." Pan laughed. She got up and started walking towards the door; Bulla got up and started to follow but stopped glancing at her new dolls. Doll Vegeta and Doll Bulma were together in the living room of the doll house. Doll Gohan was in the fake car Bulma made for her daughter while doll Videl was near the fake car looking at doll Gohan. Doll Chi-Chi was in the kitchen with doll Goku. Bulla put doll Pan and doll Trunks together and without knowing it, Pan but doll Bulla and doll Goten together.

_Ha, that's a bit funny. The three married couples are together. My doll self is with Goten while doll Pan is with doll Trunks. Funny, maybe in the future Pan will marry Trunks and then we can be sister-in-laws. Then maybe I will marry Goten and I will be Pan's Aunt! She will kill me. _Bulla thought with a chuckle.

"Bulla, come on! It's no fun messing with the eight year old terrors together!" Pan complained from Bulla's door way.

"Sorry!" Bulla exclaimed as she ran out of her room. Pan smiled and rushed to Trunks' room where he and Goten were with Bulla not that far behind her. Messing with the eight year olds known as Trunks and Goten with be fun for Pan and Bulla.

* * *

I was bored and wanted to write something cute!


End file.
